Nightmares
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Maria has constant nightmares thanks to her past regrets but next to her she has Tsubasa who is trying to eradicate it. (POV Tsubasa)
**_Well upload this is something... unexpected hehehe... I'm trying to get bigger this fandom in English and Spanish so here it is a translation of my fic "Pesadillas" I hope you like it and if you see some grammar (or ortografic) mistakes please notice me._**

 ** _PD. I'm looking for a beta reader, some voluntaries? No?_**

 ** _Senki Zesshou Symphogear don't belong to me._**

* * *

 _Nightmares_

 _I perfectly know that everybody has bad dreams, that everybody had regiments in our souls buy also, I think they are levels and this the reason I can't support anymore to see you like this...Maria_

 _You pretend that nothing happens. Your kindness person tried to not worry us and you hold all those inside yourself. Even Kirika and Shirabe don't know all you painful when are they with you had crowed up._

 _I know your story. It was you who told me as I did with you. That's right the pain I had isn't like yours cause the facts of that are really different._

"I'm fine Tsubasa" _I know you're not. I know that those words are more to you than me. You also know I'm not an idiot and I don't believe all those lies, you don't didn't notice that I've had been a lot time next to you._

 _Every night the nightmares scared you, and I, completely useless, only can watch you at the same time I gently touch the hair in your head trying to erase all that. Even I know they'll return next night. I promised to protect you, even from you but I can't do it! The frustration grows on me every time I hear you cry in the silent nights you think I'm sleeping and I can't hear you._

"If it's Maria who say that I'll believe it" _I kissed your forehead meanwhile I grabbed your hand entwined our fingers kissing it too. You blushed and I can feel relief only this moment; I could make you forget those horrible nightmares a little moment._

 _I want to help you. But what can I do?_

 _I want to save you from the darkness you're prisoner cause yourself. But how can I do it?_

 _Watching you suffering makes me feel miserable with myself. I know there's something I can do but... being so useless to find these something' ills me._

"Can you hug me?" _Asked shy and a smirk drew in my lips at the time I hugged you from behind laying us again in the bed we share._

 _Your hands are full of blood, it is true, but that blood wasn't innocent, that blood would be shed anyway and despite all the suffering somehow deserved it are you saved from that. But more to tell you or try to convince that what I say is true you still blaming you for it._

 _They attacked you and those women you called 'Mom'. You were protecting her. That's all. Serena's dead wasn't your fault. You tried to hold her as your promised but they betrayed to you two. You really didn't did something wrong._

 _If you really want to be saved... Please, let me rescue you._

"Thank you Tsubasa" _You murmured calming down to my impotence._

"I did anything" _I answered._

"Your presence calms me down and throw away those nightmares" _there's only one part of true on that. Your nightmares are less before but even with that they're my gift every night._

"Don't lie to me" _murmured to your neck letting go a kiss there_ "Even exiling your sins it isn't sufficient for you if you don't die."

"I don't deserve life often finished" _But you still here, supporting all darkness Kirika and Shirabe must carry about it in an intent of protect them from the cruel reality._

"Live all those things they can't. Prove that Serena and Dr. Ver wasn't wrong when they protected you, still fighting as you were doing" _I sighed_ "Save more people like you did with me"

 _So I implore, let me rescue to you._

"I don't know if I can take it anymore this ideal world of falsehood"

"Do not worry; I'll be there to be your pillar as many times as necessary."

 _You turned around without breaking the hug and kissed me gently what I corresponded. For now I can only caress your heart with my love, hit your fear with my courage and fight your loneliness with my company, it is the most I could do and although not enough you'll still there for me, right?_

 _Someday your nightmares disappear, I don't care how many nightmares there are, I'll renounce the fears I always had stopped just for you. Your unfinished past is history, it had released a new path in front of you to the bright and ideal future that we dream, the smiles that are dedicated are the balm for our pain, so the great love we have is the most precious thing for us, no doubt about that._

"I love you Tsubasa"

"Love you too, Maria. My life is yours" _And we both know it is true._


End file.
